Code: Emergency
by Chris Carver
Summary: While one group of Lyoko Warriors is on a rescue mission, another group discovers this other group on Lyoko and are sent to help.


**Code: Emergency**

**While one group of Lyoko Warriors is on a rescue mission, another group discovers this other group on Lyoko and are sent to help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I do own my OCs.**

/In America\

Chris was walking to Pickens High School for yet another boring school day, when he saw someone trapped. He ran to help the person. "Are you okay?" He asked until he saw the sign of X.A.N.A. The specter tossed the log off of itself and grabbed the Lyoko Warrior. Chris struggled to get free, but the specter shocked him, then he fell unconscious. DJ and Jordan were just arriving on the high school's street when they saw Chris being carried away by the specter. "Call the others. I'll try and help Chris out." Jordan said, earning a nod from her friend.

The specter made its way to the scanners in the gymnasium when Jordan saw the specter was at the computer. It virtualized Chris onto Lyoko. "Where is he?" Brady asked. "Already on Lyoko." Jordan replied. "I'm sending you guys in right now." Chelsea said, earning nods from the others.

"Transfer DJ! Transfer Jordan! Transfer Brady!"

"Scanner DJ! Scanner Jordan! Scanner Brady!"

"Transfer Jessie! Scanner Jessie! Virtualization!"

/On Lyoko\

Chris woke up in the Forest Sector of Lyoko. He managed to land on his feet. "Huh? What am I doing here?" Chris asked himself. He turned to see two Krabs on approach along with Jacob. Chris then turned and started running when his friends were virtualized onto Lyoko. Jacob saw two Tessen Fans come flying up to him and deflected them. He turned to see Jordan retrieve her fans. "You may be possessed by X.A.N.A., but you're still a rookie on Lyoko, Jacob." Jordan said. While the others were busy fighting Jacob and the Krabs, Chris took the opportunity to find the activated tower. Unfortunately, Jacob saw Chris take off and ran after him.

/In France\

Aelita, Yumi, Sissi, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd were in the lab when they saw another group of Lyoko Warriors on Lyoko. William was there as well as someone else. "Okay, I'm sending you guys in right now. Aelita, I want you to follow the one that's not fighting." Jeremie said as the others headed to the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich! Transfer Yumi! Transfer Odd!"

"Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Yumi! Scanner Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer Aelita! Transfer Sissi!"

"Scanner Aelita! Scanner Sissi!"

"Virtualization!"

/On Lyoko\

While eight of the Warriors were busy holding off X.A.N.A.'s monsters, Aelita flew to find Chris. She finally caught up to Jacob and William and saw Chris was hiding in a tree. She flew down into the tree while the X.A.N.A Warriors were looking for him. "Chris, are you okay?" She asked. "Oh yeah, Princess. I just decided to take a little stroll through Lyoko." Chris replied sarcastically. "Have you tried using your Creativity?" She asked him. "No, I haven't." Chris replied. He then closed his eyes as he started glowing blue, signaling him using his Creativity.

Jacob saw the clone running and swung his sword, releasing an energy wave, and knocking the clone out. He used his Supersmoke to lift the clone up and over to the Digital Sea. He then threw the clone into the Digital Sea. "I have fulfilled my mission, X.A.N.A." Jacob said as a blue spiraling beam shot out of the Digital Sea. "Victory!" Jacob and William shouted.

A few minutes passed when the others arrived and saw Chris and Aelita standing near the tower. Chris smirked at the X.A.N.A. Warriors. "Did you think my mother would show up to bail me out? She won't be coming today. Surprise, I can duplicate myself." Chris taunted before running to the tower. Jacob threw his sword at the tower just after Chris entered the tower.

Chris made it to the center platform, levitated to the top, and placed his hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." Chris said then left the tower. "Don't worry, Jacob. We'll fight you every step of the way." DJ said. "SUPERSMOKE!" Jacob and William shouted at the same time. They both then retreated to their master. "Before we all get sent back in time, who are you guys?" Ulrich asked. "I'm Christopher. This is DJ, Jordan, Brady, and Jessie." Chris replied. "Christopher's my pen-pal in America." Aelita said.

After the ten fighters talked, they all were returned to the past. "Well, at least we now know we're not the only Lyoko Warriors out there." Jordan said, earning nods from the others.

**That's the story. Review and I'll keep adding more stories.**


End file.
